Akjagara
The Akjagara are a pair of bladed double-barreled pistols that each fire two bullets per shot, and primarily focus on delivering damage. This weapon can be sold for Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High Damage. **High damage - effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh enemies. **Fires two pellets per shot (Damage and Status chance is split between them) *High rate of fire for a semi-automatic weapon. *High status chance. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage making it ineffective against Shields and Armor. *Strong recoil. *Low critical chance. *Low accuracy. Tips *The Akjagara has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Akjagara a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). *Steady Hands is recommended to reduce the Akjagara's recoil and take advantage of its high rate of fire. It is noted, however, that this does not increase the weapon's Accuracy, so even with the mod the weapon is still recommended to be used in close to medium range engagements. *The Akjagara's fire rate can be better realized by binding the fire command (Default ) to the mousewheel. *Razor Shot and Maim are especially effective due to the Akjagara's high ratio of damage. Notes *The listed damage is actually a combination of both pellets' damage values. The true damage per pellet is 4.5 impact, 4.5 puncture, and 21.0 slash. *A total of six fully crafted weapons are required to build the Akjagara, those being 2x Latos, 2x Boltos, 1x Akbolto, and 1x Dual Skanas. The total process of crafting the weapon will require at least two inventory slots. *The total crafting cost of the Akjagara, including the blueprint and crafting costs of its prerequisites, is Credits, 7 Orokin Cells, 4 Neurodes, 2 Morphics, 1,900 Polymer Bundles, 850 Ferrite, and 300 Alloy Plates, making it one of the weapons with the most numerous crafting materials required to build, and one of the most expensive in terms of Credit cost. **The total crafting time to build the Akjagara without rushing the construction is similarly long; 12 hours to build each Bolto separately for a total of 24 hours, 12 hours to build the Akbolto, and 12 hours to build the Akjagara for a total of 48 hours at minimum, assuming the Dual Skana needed was crafted at any time during the process. Trivia *Unlike most dual sidearms, the Akjagara is asymmetrical: the left pistol has its blade on top, while the right pistol has the blade on the bottom. **These blades are actually used to reload the weapons; catching the hook end of the blade and extending it forward, resulting in a reload. *Despite the barrels being in an over/under arrangement, the two shots will usually land side by side of each other. *The Akjagara is the fourth weapon after the Redeemer, Tipedo, and Panthera to require multiple different weapons as crafting components. **The Akjagara is also the first dual pistol weapon to require another dual weapon to be crafted, and the first dual weapon where its base crafting weapon components are not two of the single version of the weapon. *This is the fourth dual-wield sidearm that currently does not have a single counterpart, preceded by the Twin Gremlins, Akstiletto, and Akzani. *The Akjagara is based on the Tigris shotgun's design. The Redeemer gun blade continues this aesthetic with a similar appearance as well. Bugs *When performing a quick melee attack to initiate a Counterattack Finisher while the Akjagara is the active weapon, the Akjagara will appear to be used as the weapon to initiate the attack. However, the actual weapon used will also have its model show up during the attack as well. *If the Akjagara is stolen by an enemy Drahk Master's attack, the weapon model for the Akjagara will be that of the Bronco. *When the weapon levels up, the level up glow effect only shows on the right gun, not the left gun. Media AkjagaraCodex.png|Akjagara in the Codex. SaHgcLL.jpg|Akjagara's Reinforcements poster TigrisRedeemerSet.png|The Akjagara compared alongside the Tigris and Redeemer. Tenno Reinforcements - Akjagara Warframe Akjagara, Another Fish in the Sea thequickdraw Warframe Akjagara A look at Warframe Akjagara Lets Max (Warframe) E26 - AkJagara + 150 Plat Winner The Most Expensive Weapon in Warframe! AKJAGARA BUILD - The Scroll Down Strat 3 forma - Warframe Patch History }} See also *Akbolto, the main prerequisite for the Akjagara. *Dual Skana, another prerequisite for the Akjagara. *Tigris, the primary counterpart to this weapon. *Redeemer, the melee counterpart to this weapon. fr:Akjagara Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Tenno Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Weapons Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons